Fable 3
Weapon Morphing The Chests Each combat form, strength, skill and will, have five upgrade chests on the Road to Rule, but only melee weapons and guns can be morphed. The chests are 1,2,3,4 and 5, the order that they are found on the road to rule. These changes are permanant, but there is a way to "change them". Open the chest, get the morph, pause/go to sanctuary look at the weapon to decide if you like it or not. If you are unhappy with it, turn the game off WITHOUT SAVING, and try again. We reccomend saving before opening a chest so you dont lose progress. The morph options are unlocked by what you do and are put into a morph pool, what you do more, you have higher chance of getting. For example killing villager unlocks the "blood-soaked aura" and adopting a child unlocks the "sparkling aura", but if you adopt one child and kill hundreds of villagers, you are more likely to get the "blood-soaked aura". The chests for both melee weapons and guns have an "upgrade order". *Chest 1 - Adds runes/markings on your weapon, the colour of which depends on your alignment. *Chest 2 - Morphs your hilt or grip. *Chest 3 - Morphs the blade or barrel of the weapon. *Chest 4 - Changes the colour/tinge of the weapon. *Chest 5 - Gives your weapon an aura of a certain colour. Opening a Chest gives the benefit of the preceding chests, but costs the added total amount of seals. Hilts Arcane - a wooden grip with gold-leaf engravings and an aqua-coloured jewel in it. *''The handle on your weapon has responded to your use of the Fireball spell by adopting a more arcane design.'' **Kill enemies with the Flame magic. *''The handle on your weapon has responded to your use of the Shock spell by adopting a more arcane design.'' **Kill enemies with Shock magic. http://images.wikia.com/fable/images/9/90/Sword_Hilts.pngElegant, Ornate, Arcane, Bone Bone - an ivory horn and crafted bone grip; sword has a bone hilt. *''Your victories over hollow men have transformed the handle of your weapon into a bone-like substance.'' **Kill hollow men. *''Your fragility in combat is echoed in your weapon's bone handle.'' **Get knocked out in combat. Elegant - silver plated grip with a light blue emblem on it; rifles have a pistol grip instead of a stock. *''Your generosity has caused your weapon's handle to mutate.'' **Donate gold to beggars. *''Your positive attitude to other people has transformed the handle of your weapon.'' **Become friends with villagers. Ornate - gold lattice or lacing grip; sword has a gold hilt; firearms have an oversized trigger guard. *''Your chest-hunting skills have mutated the handle of your weapon.'' **Open chests. *''Your time spent with other players has mutated the handle of your weapon.'' **Spend time adventuring with other heroes. Bodies Ornate - marble or unpolished metal with gold engravings. *''Your weapon has responded to your ability to make money by becoming more intricately designed.'' (Hammer, Sword) **Amass a large quantity of gold. *''The time you have spent with your weapon has affected it's physical make up.'' (Hammer, Sword, Pistol) **Time spent with said weapon equipped. *''Your prowess with combat magic has mutated your weapon's appearance.'' (Hammer, Sword, Pistol) **Kill enemies with magic. *''Your feats in combat have caused your weapon to become more exotic.'' (Sword, Pistol) **Perform melee or ranged flourishes. Organic - dark steel with red-orange flame markings. *''Your aggressive attitude to other people is mirrored in your weapon's evil design.'' (Hammer) **Make villagers hate you. *''Your weapon has reacted to your social skills by changing it's appearance.'' (Hammer, Sword) **Receive 5 gifts from villagers. *''Your ability to meet other Heroes has had an effect on the pattern of your weapon.'' (Hammer, Sword) **Spend time in Co-Op. *''Your weapon has adapted it's appearance to reflect your criminal activities.'' (Sword) **Commit crimes (theft, murder, etc) Bone - serrated appearance with a flesh-like "vein", similar to the Soul Edge from the Soul series. *''Your cruelty to chickens has made your weapon acquire a more malevolent appearance.'' (Sword, Rifle) **Kick chickens. *''Your aggressive attitude to other people is mirrored in your weapon's evil design.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) **Make villagers hate you. *''Your weapon's appearance reflects your penchant for murder.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) **Kill villagers and soldiers. Balverine - silver blade with a gold Balverine head near the hilt (sword); a polished barrel coming out of the mouth of a white gold Balverine head (pistol/rifle). *''Your treasure-hunting abilities have transformed the design of your weapon.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) **Open chests, locate dig and dive spots. *''Your weapon has reacted to your use of gold by becoming more intricately designed.'' (Sword, Pistol) **Spend large amounts of gold. *''Your weapon has responded to your ability to make money by becoming more intricately designed.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) **Amass a large quantity of gold. Clockwork - black steel with a gold Reaver Industries emblem; firearms have a scope added. *''Your treasure-hunting abilities have transformed the design of your weapon.'' (Hammer) **Open chests, locate dig and dive spots. *''Your feats in combat have caused your weapon to become more exotic.'' (Hammer, Rifle) **Perform melee or ranged flourishes. *''Your weapon has reacted to your use of gold by becoming more intricately designed.'' (Hammer, Rifle) **Spend large amounts of gold. *''Your cruelty to chickens has made your weapon acquire a more malevolent appearance.'' (Pistol) **Kick chickens. *''Your weapon has adapted it's appearance to reflect your criminal activities.'' (Pistol, Rifle) **Commit crimes (theft, murder, etc). *''The time you have spent with your weapon has affected it's physical make up.'' (Rifle) **Time spent with weapon equipped. *''Your prowess with combat magic has mutated your weapon's appearance.'' (Rifle) **Kill enemies with magic. Onyx - black stone with purple-bronze inlays. *''Your weapon's appearance reflects your penchant for murder.'' (Hammer) **Kill villagers and soldiers. *''Your weapon has adapted it's appearance to reflect your criminal activities.'' (Hammer, Rifle) **Commit crimes (theft, murder, etc). *''Your cruelty to chickens has made your weapon acquire a more malevolent appearance.'' (Hammer, Rifle) **Kick chickens. Crystal - greenish-blue crystal; hammerhead looks like there is still stone on it. *''Your weapon responded to your parenthood by adopting a more virtuous appearance.'' (Hammer) **Have a child (biological or adopted). *''Your ability to make friends is reflected in your weapon's design.'' (Hammer, Pistol, Rifle) **Make friends with villagers. *''The love of your family has transformed the pattern on your weapon.'' (Pistol, Rifle) **Earn your family's love. Elegant - light steel with wave-like designs. *''Your popularity among villagers has given your weapon a saintly look.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) **Make friends with villagers. *''Your weapon has responded to your parenthood by adopting a more virtuous appearance.'' (Sword, Pistol, Rifle) **Have a child (biological or adopted). *''The love you have inspired in the hearts of others has transformed the design of your weapon.'' (Pistol, Rifle) **Make villagers fall in love with you. *''Your weapon has reacted to your social skills by changing it's appearance.'' (Pistol, Rifle) **Perform positive expressions toward villagers. *''The time you have spent with your weapon has affected its physical make up.'' (Sword) **Use this weapon through a large majority of the game until this upgrade. Angelic - eagle and wing motif blade (sword); an eagle perched upon the shaft (hammer). *''Your popularity among villagers has given your weapon a saintly look.'' (Hammer) **Make friends with villagers. *''The love you have inspired in the hearts of others has transformed the design of your weapon.'' (Hammer, Sword) **Make villagers fall in love with you. *''The love of your family has transformed the pattern on your weapon.'' (Hammer, Sword) **Earn your family's love. *''Your ability to make friends is reflected in your weapon's design.'' (Sword) **Make friends with villagers. Weapon Colour/Tinge Black *''Your prowess against wolves has turned your weapon black.'' **Kill wolves. Silver *''Your marriage to another Hero has made your weapon adopt a silver hue.'' **Marry another Hero via Xbox LIVE or Co-op. *''Your weapon has reacted to your generosity toward your family by adopting a silver colour.'' **Pay a large amount of family upkeep/give gifts to your children. Golden (Green Tint) *''Your weapon has responded to your fortune by adopting a golden tint.'' **Own a large quantity of gold. Golden (Steel Tint) *Your constant abuse of chickens has made your weapon turn a golden colour. **Kick chickens. Golden (Black Tint) *''Your ability to make gold has caused your weapon to turn a golden colour.'' **Amass a large quantity of gold. Steel *''Your success in combat against mercenaries has imbued your weapon with a steel tint.'' **Kill mercenaries. *''Your weapon has reacted to your fondness for diving by adopting a steel colour.'' **Dive for treasure. Copper *''Your weapon has adopted a copper hue in response to the great number of Guild Seals you have earned.'' **Amass a large number of guild seals. *''Your digging abilities have dyed your weapon a copper hue.'' **Dig for treasure. *''Your cruel talent for chicken kicking has imbued your weapon with a copper colour.'' **Kick chickens. Bronze *''Your weapon has reacted to your landlord skills by exhibiting a bronze tint.'' **Earn money from rental properties. *''Your haggling ability has made your weapon turn a shade of bronze.'' **Successfully haggle on shop items. Red *''Your business acumen in the property market has turned your weapon red.'' **Earn gold from shops and property. Green *''Your weapon has reacted to your unquenchable thirst for potions by becoming green.'' **Consume many health potions. *''Your eating habits have effected your weapon. It has turned a shade of green.'' **Consume many vegetables. Purple *''Your sexual adventures have had an effect on your weapon. It has adopted a purple hue.'' **Engage in sex with several different partners. *''Your time spent with other Heroes has turned your weapon purple.'' **Play Co-op with another Hero. Auras Ethereal *''Your questing adventures have imbued your weapon with an ethereal aura.'' **Complete many quests. *''Your victories over Logan's soldiers have made your weapon glow with an ethereal aura.'' **Kill Logan's elite soldiers. Darkness *''Your victories over shadows have imbued your weapon with an aura of darkness.'' **Kill Shadows. *''Your defeat of minions has caused your weapon to adopt an aura of darkness.'' **Kill Minions. *''Your weapon has reacted to your divorce by emitting an aura of darkness.'' **Get a divorce. Sparkling *''Your weapon has reacted to you adopting a child by emitting a sparkling aura.'' **Adopt a child. *''Your long journeys have made your weapon glow with a sparkling aura.'' **Travel on foot allot. Golden *''Your skill at hunting down treasure has given your weapon a golden aura.'' **Open chests, locate dig and dive spots. *''Your hardworking ethic has imbued your weapon with a golden aura.'' **Earn a large amount of gold from working jobs (Lute playing, Pie making, and Blacksmithing). *''Your generosity toward other Heroes has made your weapon adopt a golden aura.'' **Gift gold to other Heroes via Xbox LIVE or Co-op. Flaming *''Your weapon has reacted to your participation in an orgy by adopting an aura of flames.'' **Have an orgy with at least two others *''Your command of an unweaved Fireball spell has imbued your weapon with an aura of flames.'' **Kill enemies with unweaved Flame magic. *''Your victories over mercenary leaders have given your weapon an aura of flames.'' **Kill mercenary leaders. Lightning *''Your command of the Shock spell has imbued your weapon with an aura of lightning.'' **Kill enemies with unweaved Shock magic. *''Your impressive victories over sentinels has made your weapon glow with an aura of lightning.'' **Kill Sentinels. Poison *''Your criminal activities have given your weapon a venomous aura.'' **Commit crimes (theft, murder, etc). *''Your weapon has reacted to your venereal disease by adopting a venomous aura.'' **Catch an STD. Blood *''Your slaughter of Balverines has made your weapon glow with a blood-soaked aura.'' **Kill Balverines. *''Your massacre of sand furies has given your weapon a blood-soaked aura.'' **Kill Sand Furies. *''Your weapon has reacted to your slaughter of innocent people by adopting a blood-soaked aura.'' **Kill villagers and soldiers. Infinite/Large Amounts of Money This exploit has been fixed by a patch. Turn on 2 controllers. The player that you wish to receive the money first gift some money to the second player, do this by facing them and pressing LB. Give as much money as you can (there is a limit of 100,000). Now, the second player will receive the gift, so go to the second player's sanctuary and open the gift, BUT REJECT THE GIFT. Now have player one go to their sanctuary and they will have the rejected gift waiting to be opened. Open and accept the gift, leave the sanctuary, return, the gift will be there again. Repeat over and over again until you have the desired amount of money. If player one gives multiple gifts, and player two rejects them all, player one will have multiple gifts each time they return to the sanctuary. Legendary Starter Weapons If you are starting you second playthrough, turn on two controllers, load your first playthrough and gift you best weapons to player two. Now load your new game and have player two gift your weapons back to you. You will have the weapons, including any auguments and augument progress, when that weapon type is unlocked in the sanctuary. The damage will be equivilent to your level, so you first playthrough might be 5-star with melee weapons and do 100 damage but your second playthrough will still be 1-star and do 20 damage.